


In Lindon

by silvertrails



Series: Second Age Arc [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Gil-galad is worried for Celebrimbor, after sending Annatar away.





	In Lindon

**In Lindon  
** By CC  
December, 2008 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

This story is set in Lindon after Gil-galad sends the Annatar away. I go for Home 12 canon, so Orodreth is Angrod’s son, and Gil-galad’s father. I am giving Orodreth a younger brother, Inglor, who would be Gildor’s father. My Erestor muse is son of Lalwen, the youngest daughter of Finwë, and Duilin of the House of the Sparrow. 

This is a Christmas gift for Maybe! Merry Christmas! ^___^

* * *

Gil-galad was sitting in his study, a forgotten report about the new trade agreement with the few Dwarves that still remained in the Ered Luin in front of him. His mind was elsewhere. After all most of the dwarves had left the area and settled in Khazad-dum, near Eregion.

“Eregion…”

Erestor looked up from the accounting scrolls. “What about Eregion?”

“Have we received word from Celebrimbor yet?” 

“Not, but Gildor should bring news soon.”

Gil-galad nodded, knowing that he had no choice but to wait for Gildor to come back. Patience was not one of his virtues, though, so he stood and started to pace around the study. 

Erestor raised an eyebrow, shook his head and buried his nose in the accounting scrolls. Ereinion was only glad that Erestor had agreed to take care of this task. Gildor hated numbers with passion, and Elrond had pretended not to understand them. 

“I should never have sent Gildor on this mission,” Gil-galad said, looking at the scrolls over Erestor’s shoulder.

“He was the best suited for this task,” came the quiet reply. 

Was there irritation in Erestor’s voice? Ereinion resumed his pacing. 

“Aye, I know, but the risk is great, and Gildor tends to be reckless.”

Erestor sighed. “You know well that Gildor wouldn’t have stayed put even if you had forbidden him to go. Galadriel is out there, and he cares.”

“Galadriel is not alone. I would say Celeborn and Celebrimbor can protect her, though on second thought I highly doubt she needs their protection.”

Erestor nodded, eyes still fixed on the scrolls. “Stop worrying, Ereinion. Elrond will go out with a patrol if Gildor doesn’t come back tomorrow.”

“Another stubborn child…”

“That he is.”

Ereinion stopped pacing. “Are you even paying attention to me?”

“Is it possible no to do so?” 

“Erestor…”

“Yes?”

“Stop reading those damned scrolls and listen to me.”

Erestor looked up, and glared.

“Come with me, melmë,” Ereinion said, softening his tone. He offered his hand and tried his most charming smile. 

Erestor rolled his eyes, and took Gil-galad’s hand, rising to his feet gracefully. “You do know I hate accounting…” 

“I know, and that’s why I don’t understand why you are ignoring me.” 

“I was hoping to finish this soon,” Erestor said. 

Ereinion gathered him close. “You could finish it tomorrow.”

“Will you let me?”

“I will. I’m just too worried right now.” 

Erestor nodded. “We have sent the warnings, and hopefully Galadriel will see through Annatar’s façade. I worry for Celebrimbor, for he loves crafts, but Celeborn has seen Doriath fall, and he will not allow anyone to destroy what he has now.”

“I doubt Celebrimbor will listen to anything Celeborn says,” Ereinion said dryly. The tension between both elves was noticeable. 

“Then maybe he will listen to Gildor, but let us not think about that now. Come with me, melethron. Círdan will be arriving tonight, and you are tense… and grumpy.”

Ereinion frowned. “I am never grumpy.”

“No you are not,” Erestor said. “But come, and let me do something to help you relax.”

Gil-galad smiled and pulled the slender elf closer, kissing him until Erestor relaxed in his arms. Under that calm exterior, Erestor was fire, and Gil-galad knew how to kindle it. He could feel strong arms sneaking around his waist as Erestor started a new kiss. Gil-galad answered the kiss greedily, demandingly. Erestor was right. Maybe it was time to try to relax, at least for a while.


End file.
